


Twitch RPF

by flickawhip



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/F, Twitch RPF - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 11:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Archiving for the new site.
Relationships: Devil Dogg/That Blonde Chick, NightLightKnight/Kimistry FX
Kudos: 1





	1. Kimistry/NightLightKnight Part 1

NightLightKnight aka NLK or Nili was the Leader of the #OOT • Story-Seeker • Twitch Streamer • Lover of Puppies • Videographer • Loves Free T-Shirts • she would finish her stream and decided to raid Cosplay streamer KimistryFX, who was doing a Dead By Daylight stream and Cosplay. "hey girl! wow look at you...so Cool" NLK smiled to herself as she brought in 25 more viewers to add to Kim's 15 making it a total of 40(edited)

KimistryFXLast Wednesday at 5:53 PM  
"Woah, hi Nili..." Kimistry laughed, smoothing her cosplay a little as she continued to play.

NightLightKnightLast Wednesday at 5:54 PM  
"Kimi how's the stream going babe? hopefully better now" she donated $20, being flirty, one of the viewers posted "love connection here?" Nili laughed sitting in pajamas

November 28, 2019  
KimistryFXLast Thursday at 1:35 PM  
"Getting there..." Kimi smiled. "Love connection? Guys c'mon.... let us figure it out in our own time... but maybe."

NightLightKnightLast Thursday at 1:40 PM  
"yeah let Kimi admit it" teasing and laying back in her bed checking out pics of Kim on her page

KimistryFXLast Thursday at 1:50 PM  
"Kimi already loves you and you know it Nili..." Kim teased.

NightLightKnightLast Thursday at 1:53 PM  
Nili smiled sending a selfie to Kim showing her boobs "sent you a pic cutie and a message"

KimistryFXLast Thursday at 1:56 PM  
Kimi smiled, checking her phone and grinning before replying. "Reply sent babes.... now, how about we see how this goes?"

NightLightKnightLast Thursday at 1:58 PM  
"tonight then?" she smiled now laying naked as she watched and enjoyed the stream "my place"

KimistryFXLast Thursday at 2:19 PM  
"Deal." Kimi agreed, finishing the game and laughing when the chat erupted. "Awh, everyone's excited Nili."

NightLightKnightLast Thursday at 2:20 PM  
Nili laughed posting a heart emote "maybe we can do a double stream later too, make some Holiday treats...gonna go get dinner ready babe, love you" as she smiled to herself

KimistryFXLast Thursday at 4:31 PM  
"Love you too, see you later." Kim smiled, finishing the stream.

NightLightKnightLast Thursday at 4:37 PM  
Nili went cook and get everything ready wearing her black robe as she heard the doorbell "ooo" smiling and answering to see Kimi "wow you clean up nice, come on in"

KimistryFXLast Thursday at 4:51 PM  
"You look cute too babe... ready to make the net crash?"

NightLightKnightLast Thursday at 4:52 PM  
"yes I am" smirking and pulling her girl close "since meeting you at TwitchCon, I have thought about you so much and fell in love with you Kimi" leaning in to kiss Kimi

KimistryFXLast Thursday at 5:15 PM  
"Awww, you're so cute." Kim smiled, kissing Nili softly.

NightLightKnightLast Thursday at 11:04 PM  
"thanks" blushing as they kissed "mmm so...what can we make on our stream?" Nili held Kimi's cheeks softly staring "you are so adorable"(edited)

November 29, 2019  
KimistryFXYesterday at 1:47 PM  
"Well, we want food right? We going for dessert or proper food?" Kimi smiled, kissing Nili's nose.

NightLightKnightYesterday at 1:48 PM  
"food is a must in anything" shrugging "a girl after my own heart" laughing softly and kissing back "mmm and lots of naked time"

KimistryFXYesterday at 1:50 PM  
Kimi laughed. "Maybe we should go with a devil's food cake?"

NightLightKnightYesterday at 1:51 PM  
"that works for me" Nili smiled big rubbing on her girl's chest "oh baby boobs" having black bra and panties under her robe

KimistryFXYesterday at 1:58 PM  
"You trying to cop a feel?"

NightLightKnightYesterday at 1:58 PM  
"didn't I already?" smiling and sucking softly on Kimi's soft neck  
"mmm I like you" smiling big dropping her robe

KimistryFXYesterday at 6:31 PM  
"Mmm, maybe you did." Kimi laughed, humming softly at the suckling. "I like you too." Kimi smiled, moving to kiss Nili lightly.

NightLightKnightYesterday at 6:33 PM  
"you smell so good too" Nili smiled holding Kimi close kissing back and helping her undress then unhooking her bra "you got all blushy on stream" getting them both naked "do you trust me Kimi?"(edited)

November 30, 2019  
KimistryFXToday at 11:16 AM  
"Of course I trust you." Kimi smiled, letting Nili undress her. "You're so sweet."

NightLightKnightToday at 11:17 AM  
"you too and good, cause i'm In love with you" taking her girl to bed "get comfy, i'll make that little pussy purr" smiling again(edited)

KimistryFXToday at 1:07 PM  
"Meow." Kimi teased, settling on the bed.

NightLightKnightToday at 1:08 PM  
"mmm comfy?" tickling her girl's feet for reaction then settling ontop for a 69, having a nice light bush

KimistryFXToday at 1:10 PM  
"Always." Kimi smiled, spreading open for her girl as she began to lap and suck at Nili.

NightLightKnightToday at 1:11 PM  
"mmm" licking and suckling gently "beautiful baby"

KimistryFXToday at 2:27 PM  
"I love you." Kimi murmured, lapping a little harder before cumming.

NightLightKnightToday at 2:28 PM  
"love you too" sucking hard pulling and cumming hard aswell  
"mmm lets get that stream running, bake something yummy" Nili smiled laying back to kiss Kimi, pinching her tits

KimistryFXToday at 3:04 PM  
Kimi smiled, kissing Nili. "We should dress first..."

NightLightKnightToday at 3:04 PM  
"yeah we should" laughing and cuddling a bit.


	2. Devil Dogg/That Blonde Chick Part 1

Aussie streamers Devil Dogg & That Blonde Chick, who never use their real names on stream started dating a year ago. Blondie moved in with her dog Max and the two were madly in love, Devil was a shemale and also loved to do body painting when not playing Fortnite or Overwatch and also Beat Saber. Blondie enjoyed playing Pokemon or Just Chatting "fuck!" Devil screamed sweating balls while playing Beat Saber as Blondie laid watching and joint streaming with her mate "nooo i'm ok, just this difficult level is a bitch" laughing and wearing tanktop and spandex pants, barefoot with her hair in long plaits, arm sleeve tattoos, her cock obviously hard "for 2000 BITS i may show it you lil pervs...hell i might just go butt naked cause it's hot here....shut up about your lovely Winter" laughing about the braggers "ooo yeah i get that good pussy oooo gosh" Devil smirked looking at Blondie, tongue wiggling as she cupped her balls(edited)

That Blonde ChickLast Saturday at 5:33 PM  
Blondie laughed, waving at the camera. "Hey pervs...." She was smirking as she watched Devil Dogg play.

DevilDogg1983Last Saturday at 5:35 PM  
Devil smiled big kissing her girl on the cheek then went back to finishing a level, jumping up and down beating it "got it!" as she flexed "just a reminder loves....i'll be doing a Creative stream tomorrow, painting myself Anime...mate when you were sleeping I watched Kimistry's stream for a bit and she did Dead by Deadlight cosplay, it was sooo Cool"(edited)

That Blonde ChickLast Saturday at 6:06 PM  
"She's always cool babes." Blondie teased. "Almost as cool as you."

DevilDogg1983Last Saturday at 6:07 PM  
"yess she is" sipping some water "you Cool too" as Devil sat with Blondie smiling "so what do you have for yer next stream? Marbles?"

That Blonde ChickLast Saturday at 6:20 PM  
"Marbles... maybe a little sneak peek of you trying to paint yourself."

DevilDogg1983Last Saturday at 6:21 PM  
"oo sounds fun" as she sat back, legs in air pulling her cock out, giving a view "there happy?" smirking(edited)  
"since i'm nice" wiggling tongue and pulling her pants down, fully erect

That Blonde ChickLast Saturday at 8:04 PM  
Blondie laughed softly. "Yeah, I'm a lucky girl, right guys?" She teased. A question came up and she smiled. "So.... Devil, ready to tell these guys how we met? Or you gonna blush?"

DevilDogg1983Last Saturday at 8:06 PM  
"you are" nodding and pulling off her top now fully naked blushing with a smirk "as much as you blushy butt?" holding her love kissing on her neck "my Jacqui"(edited)

December 2, 2019  
That Blonde ChickToday at 11:04 AM  
"I only blush for you Devil girl." Blondie laughed. "So anyway... this genius decides her best move is to slip into my e-mails to arrange a meet and greet and co-video... then just kisses me... needless to say, ya girl swooned and it was game over..."

DevilDogg1983Today at 11:05 AM  
"I knowww" winking and laughing as Jacqui talked clapping and nodding "true! and she fell in love" quietly pulling out a box kneeling as her girl talked to the viewers "so that's a yes?"

That Blonde ChickToday at 11:06 AM  
"Awww, baeee... of course it's a yes." Blondie teased, blushing and smiling. "I love you so much."

DevilDogg1983Today at 11:10 AM  
"love yerrrr" Devil smiled big slipping the ring on Jacqui's finger kissing her hard(edited)

That Blonde ChickToday at 11:11 AM  
Jacqui smiled and kissed back lovingly. "My boo...."

DevilDogg1983Today at 11:12 AM  
"my fluffy butt" pinching her wife's butt "mmm making my cock stiffy" laughing and reading "yeah her dog is sleeping, but one time Max sniffed my butt like whoa buddy" laughing again(edited)

That Blonde ChickToday at 11:20 AM  
"Max loves his Devil mommy." Jacqui laughed. "Maybe we can finish up and... have some fun alone?"

DevilDogg1983Today at 11:21 AM  
"I love Maxxy too" nodding and smiling "yeah sorry Blondie couldn't get nakie on stream, she has a hot bod for a pregger...love my woman so much" smirking and standing "only if Jacqui wants...they wanna see you go down on this meat before we end stream or I can show them the self service checkout" teasing(edited)

That Blonde ChickToday at 12:56 PM  
"Time for a self-checkout I think..."

DevilDogg1983Today at 12:57 PM  
Devil slowly bent over giving herself head as Jacqui finished up, some donations and cheers came in for both, supporting their baby and them(edited)

That Blonde ChickToday at 1:03 PM  
Jacqui smiled, shutting off the stream when they were finished, kissing Devil lightly when finally the stream ended, feeling a little emotional. "I love you baby."

DevilDogg1983Today at 1:04 PM  
she kissed back smiling, tearing up and holding her wife "aww love you too Jacqui, my babygirl" kissing Jacqui again, rubbing her belly

That Blonde ChickToday at 1:06 PM  
"Can you believe we have a kiddo on the way?"

DevilDogg1983Today at 1:07 PM  
"I am excited, we're having a boy..are you ready Mum?" as she laid back slowly jacking off as they talked  
"lucky us" getting her wife's shirt off kissing her chest and belly

That Blonde ChickToday at 1:38 PM  
"Mmm, lucky us." Jacqui agreed. "I think I'm as ready as I can be."

DevilDogg1983Today at 1:39 PM  
"you are so beautiful Jacqui" playfully biting a nipple, letting her wife stroke her  
"I have good sperm hehe"

That Blonde ChickToday at 2:28 PM  
Jacqui smirked, stroking Devil's cock lightly. "Yeah you do... we'll have cute kiddos."

DevilDogg1983Today at 2:36 PM

"little Blonde Devil kids hehe" evil smirk moaning "mmm baby look how beautiful your hand looks on me" her hand on Jacqui's while she was stroked, sucking her wife's neck  
"your feet look perfect don't worry" rubbing hers against Jacqui's making her jump a bit cause hers were cold(edited)

That Blonde ChickToday at 2:50 PM  
"Yours are cold... babe." Jacqui teased, kissing her wife lightly on the neck. "We should go warm you up."

DevilDogg1983Today at 2:55 PM  
"mmm sorry" smiling and standing and helping her wife up "you'll be ok for some love?" kissing Jacqui.

That Blonde ChickToday at 3:00 PM  
"Sure babe... but in bed."


End file.
